Hikaru Sulu
Captain Hikaru Sulu is in command of the USS Excelsior in 2290.LT. Hikaru Sulu provides the steering power for the USS Enterprise NCC-1701.Lt. Sulu would also alternate between Mr.Scotty in taking over the command, when Captain James T.Kirk went out on away missions.This was the first step in getting Lt.Sulu his own command years later.Captain Sulu hobbies include fencing,Lt.Sulu showed the old Enterprise crew when he is affected by the Psi 2000 virus.Lt.Sulu also influence the old Enterprise crew on remaining on earth-like planet after being infected by a very powerful spore.Through the years,Lt.Sulu has been a loyal aid to Captain James T.Kirk, Commander Sulu help Capt. James T.Kirk in plans to rescue Capt James T.Kirk's comrade Captain Spock from Genesis Planet. This cost Commmander Sulu his promotion to captain for little while.But Commander Sulu is going to be promoted to captain later in Sulu's life.Commander Sulu was tried and cleared of the charges to conspiring with Admiral James T.Kirk.But in 2290, Commander Sulu is promoted to captain and has his own command.In 2293, Captain Sulu's starship Excelsior, plays a vital role during the Khitomer peace conference and saves the lives of Captain Sulu's dear old friend ,Captain James T.Kirk, the starship USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A and crew, plus the Federation President,with the Excelsior and with old Enterprise crew.Captain Sulu has a daughter, Demora Sulu born 2271, Demora Sulu's Starfleet graduation in 2293, Demora Sulu also is new helm officer on the new USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B in 2293, when shock report of Captain James T.Kirk is reported dead by Captain Scotty and USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B's commander by Captain John Harriman and by a shocked Commander Chekov, when this surprise rescue mission is done, USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B sets course for Earth spacedock to tell Starfleet and get help for the 47 people that is hurt on that rescue mission. Captain Hikaru Sulu Current Status: Still active on Starfleet duty, patrolling Cardassian borders Command before promotion: USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A Birthplace: San Francisco, Earth Rank: Lieutenant (retired) Lt.Commander (retired) Captain (Still active) Starfleet Graduation: 2259 History Records: 2265:- Lt.Sulu, assigned as staff physicist under Capt.James T.Kirk onboard USS Enterprise NCC-1701 2266:- Lt.Sulu transferred to helm officer on USS Enterprise NCC-1701 2270:- Lt.Sulu promoted to LT.Commander, assigned to refit USS Enterprise NCC-1701 under Capt.Will Decker at Earth spacedock 2271:- Lt.Commander Sulu's daughter, Demora Sulu born, also a cloud-like entity sets course to Earth, Admiral James T.Kirk from Starfleet orders, takes command of refit USS Enterprise NCC-1701, and sets course to cloud-like entity, to find out about the entity and stop the entity, Admiral Kirk and crew save Earth from the entity, Lt.Commander Sulu is onboard the refit USS Enterprise NCC-1701, when Admiral Kirk sets couse the starship to cloud-like entity and leaves Earth spacedock 2277:- Lt.Commander Sulu, assigned to Starfleet Academy cadet training and Starfleet Command helm operations 2285:- By now a Lt. Commander Sulu is promoted to commander, Commander Sulu onboard the USS Enterprise NCC-1701 during rescue of Project Genesis team mission, Commander Sulu also onboard the USS Enterprise NCC-1701, when Admiral James T.Kirk sets course the starship USS Enterprise NCC-1701 without Starfleet permission, to Genesis Planet to help Dr.McCoy and save Captain Spock on the Genesis Planet 2286:- Probe sets course to Earth, the late crew of USS Enterprise NCC-1701, included Commander Sulu, in a related theft Klingon bird of prey, time travels back to year 1986, to seek out two whales to bring with them to year 2286, the whales talk to the Probe and Earth is saved, Commander Sulu is charged but cleared with shipmates in theft of late USS Enterprise NCC-1701, Commander Sulu also oversees helm officer on new NCC-1701-A USS Enterprise 2287:- Commander Sulu is onboard USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A during the Nimbus III Planet mission, when Sybok without permission, takes command and sets course the starship to the center of the galaxy to find God 2290:- Commander Sulu is promoted to Capt., given command of post prototype USS Excelsior for a 3 year mission 2293:- Capt.Sulu and USS Excelsior is first to detect explosion to Klingon moon Praxis, Capt.Sulu assists at Khitomer peace conference, later in the year, Demora Sulu's graduation and new helm officer on new USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B in 2293, when shock report of Captain James T.Kirk is dead by Captain Scotty and USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B's commander by Captain John Harriman and a shocked Commander Chekov, when this surprise mission is done, USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B sets course for Earth spacedock to tell Starfleet 2350:- Captain Sulu as captain, still active on Starfleet duty, on patrol of Cardassian borders at age 113